This invention relates to a disposable food cutting utensil with additional functionalities. Additional functionalities of this invention include packaging support elements and a removable merchandising element.
Disposable food cutting utensils are known in the art. Food packaging supports are known in the art. Removable merchandising elements are known in the art. The presented invention represents a novel disposable food cutting utensil. The presented invention also represents a significant enhancement of utility through combinations of known elements into a single device. A typical use of this invention would be to facilitate and promote the home delivery of food in large thin boxes suseptible to collapse that require cutting by the customer on arrival such as hot pizza, bread, pie, or cake. With the utensil disposable in nature, the inclusion of a removable merchandising element that can be detached prior to disposal provides a vehicle to promote repeat sales or additional business after the initial delivery. A typical use of this merchandising element would be to facilitate a per sale redemption program, promote a movie or television show, used as business identification refrigerator magnet, or used as a children""s toy or game.
A disposable food cutting utensil, oval or circular in construction with an integrated handle area, packaging support legs and slots, and a removable marketing element. The cutting edge is tapered and scalloped or serrated. The cutting edge follows along the perimeter of the device, terminating at an arbitrary distance around to permit the inclusion of a handle area. Packaging support legs protrude an arbitrary length from one side of the utensil, at sufficient distance from the cutting edge. Radial slots between the support legs permit the nesting of multiple utensils. The removable merchandising element is held in place by thin sections of material sufficient to secure it in place, but fragile enough to permit removal by hand. The merchandising element is of an arbitrary shape and sufficient size as to not present a choking hazard to small children.